


【曈耀ABO】靶向关系 04

by BelBei



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelBei/pseuds/BelBei
Summary: ABO背景，私设如山。角色是他们的，OOC是我的。重新拉了时间线，和原剧有出入。Adult向，小盆友不要看。彼此都以为是A×B的A×O驾驶技术堪忧，请系好安全带，不准殴打司机！





	【曈耀ABO】靶向关系 04

**Author's Note:**

> ABO背景，私设如山。  
> 角色是他们的，OOC是我的。  
> 重新拉了时间线，和原剧有出入。  
> Adult向，小盆友不要看。
> 
> 彼此都以为是A×B的A×O
> 
> 驾驶技术堪忧，请系好安全带，不准殴打司机！

04

 

拨开展耀潮湿的刘海，白羽瞳的吻落在他的额头，顺着鼻梁亲啄而下，直至含住唇瓣吸吮。舌尖挑开齿关，顺着上颚舔尝，却避开了那不知所措得有些僵硬的舌。

舌尖往下探及舌根，下意识产生吞咽反应的展耀闷哼了一声，轻微的挣扎被白羽瞳单手固定住脸颊压制，展耀只能动起舌头把在口腔里捣乱的“罪魁”勾回来交缠，直到两个人都感觉呼吸困难才不舍地分开。

过一会才回神的展耀，仰视同样喘息剧烈的白羽瞳，想起他刚才刻意的戏弄，不甘地把人拽了下来，现学现卖地衔上泛着水泽的唇珠。

展耀的吻技本就生涩，再带上点泄愤的意味，让白羽瞳有苦也说不出——犬牙摩擦过唇瓣不至于破皮但仍让人生疼——却又舍不得把人推开。

将手探入展耀已衣襟大开的睡袍，抚过光滑的皮肤，指尖感受到的轻微战栗让白羽瞳在心底叹口气，坐起身把人抱了起来，轻轻拍着他的脊背，“猫儿，别急……”

“谁急了！”

贴着白羽瞳的肩膀，透过T恤传过来的炽热体温让展耀感觉脸颊发烫，拉开点距离发现自己的睡袍已经滑落到腰间，注意力就被转移到了“白羽瞳怎么还衣着完整”这件事上。

察觉到展耀意图的白羽瞳，就着他抓上自己T恤下摆的手势，直接交叉手臂拉起T恤过头扒了下来，展耀落空的手顺势落在了白羽瞳的腹肌上。

浅麦色的皮肤在偏黄的灯光下泛着淡淡的光泽，皮肤下是均匀而富有弹性的肌肉层，不张扬却暗藏力量，展耀摸了几把还戳了一下，白羽瞳瞬间本能的紧绷让他忍不住窃笑。

白羽瞳无视了展耀孩子气的玩弄，倾身在他颈侧含住了左侧耳垂轻咬，一手撑住瘦削的肩胛，一手顺着脊椎抚向腰间。

“呵！痒！”

不知道展耀说的是耳垂还是腰侧，白羽瞳都没有在这两个部位停留，轻吻沿着下颌骨而下舔咬上喉结，而在腰间的手则滑下了尾椎。

展耀被迫仰起头，抬手就锤白羽瞳，随后触及股缝中穴口的触感让他下意识想要逃离，前倾的动作变成了不得不攀上白羽瞳的肩膀，“啊~”

意识到自己不受控制的尾音上扬，展耀羞得把脸埋在了白羽瞳颈侧，耳朵红得仿佛要滴出血来。

白羽瞳侧头舔了下展耀发烫的耳廓，架起人把他的内裤扒到了腿根，被绊住难受的展耀干脆撑着白羽瞳半跪起身，把内裤依次从左右腿上褪下，然后不甘示弱地去扯白羽瞳的裤腰。

白羽瞳轻笑，抽出腿放下沙发，直接把睡裤内裤一并脱了下来，然后一拉展耀，重新把人拥进怀里堵住了他脱口而出的惊呼。

 

已经彼此熟悉的唇舌交缠却依旧无法控制呼吸的逐渐急促，重新躺倒在沙发的两人在濒临缺氧前分开，互抵着额头喘息。

白羽瞳半撑起上身，低头打量自己双臂间的身体，纤长的手臂架在耳边，瘦削得可见肋骨的胸膛随着气息起伏，白皙的肤色泛着粉红……

“看……看什么……”

正对顶灯而不得不眯着眼缝的展耀，喘着气踢了踢白羽瞳的小腿，唤回了他的注意力，“看你好看。”

“死耗子！唔！”

白羽瞳的回应是直接低下头吻上展耀左胸的凸起，牙齿的轻蹭和舌尖的舔弄交替挑拨着敏感点，让展耀忍不住想要挣扎却又被一一压下，只能被动地承受从左胸换到右胸的所有撩拨。

舔吻顺着平坦的腰腹而下，在圆润的肚脐周围逗留了些许，白羽瞳才跪坐起身，看到展耀白皙的躯体上布满的红印，满意地勾起唇角。

低头啵了下猫唇，白羽瞳起身退下沙发，分开展耀的双腿，勾起他的左腿膝弯架起，抚上早已抬头的性器。

带茧的指根摩擦着挺立的柱体，灵活的指尖轻挑敏感的顶端，展耀的轻哼被自己咬唇堵在了嘴里。

侧身半跪在沙发边上的白羽瞳空出一只手，贴上展耀的嘴唇，硬是撬开牙齿探进手指，“别咬自己。”

“呜……难受……”

舌头被迫与手指交缠，涎液顺着无法闭合的嘴角而下，因灯光折射的晶亮让白羽瞳呼吸一紧。

抽出手指蹭掉展耀嘴角的液体，白羽瞳对上展耀气恼的眼神，只是贴紧额头的湿发和漫上水光的眼眸让这瞪视更像是邀请。

舌尖从下而上舔过挂满液体的手指，白羽瞳看着展耀瞪大双眼脸色唰地涨红，放下手掌摁住腰侧阻止了他想要坐起身的动作。

“白！羽！！瞳……”

本就没有什么威慑力的呵斥，在白羽瞳接下来的动作中溃散——胯下已被撩拨得硬挺的性器被柔软紧致的口腔包裹住头部，敏感而脆弱的顶端被柔韧的舌尖挑逗，身体不由自主紧绷又不受控制地颤抖。

湿润的手指轻揉过囊袋，划过会阴按压着穴口周围的皮肤，集中于下半身的刺激让展耀无措得只能咬紧牙槽不让自己发出声音，就着侧向的姿势瞪向白羽瞳，却直对上黑亮的眼眸，还看到他示意性地挑了挑眉。

亲眼看到白羽瞳含着性器吞吐还视线相对的冲击远大过所能想象的，展耀感觉全身的血液似乎都冲向了头部，无法控制地带动着呻吟出口，“嗯……不要了……”

难得黏腻的声线让白羽瞳轻笑，放慢了动作却将性器含得更深，直至触及咽喉间的柔软，视线瞥见展耀攥紧沙发垫攥得指关节青白，伸出手拽开，十指交叉地收进自己的手掌里。

看着眼前因为紧绷而凹陷更深的白皙腹部突然开始不受控制地剧烈颤抖，白羽瞳不紧不慢地吐出性器，然后在顶端使劲吸了一口。

“啊！！”

 

白羽瞳站起来，亲了下展耀和自己左手十指交缠的右手，然后俯身吻上仰面失神的展耀。

被动接受亲吻的展耀，过了好一会才尝出唇齿间的腥膻味道，下意识就举起空闲的左手去锤白羽瞳，却绵软得毫无威慑力。

“呀！”

被腾空抱起的展耀本能攀住白羽瞳保持平衡，瞪向他的视线在触及唇角的白浊时缩了回来，窘迫得无所适从，“干嘛啊！”

“去床上，带上这些。”

白羽瞳抬了抬下巴，展耀顺着他示意的方向看过去，看到了沙发背上的两盒计生东西，脸红到连他自己都感觉到了发烫，伸手抓了过来就想往白羽瞳胸口扔，却被白羽瞳转身的动作惊得把两盒都落在了自己身上。

白羽瞳跨过散落在沙发边的衣物，抱着展耀走进卧室放在了床上，把盒子拨到一边，刚想要趴上去就被展耀拽住了手臂，“你躺下。”

白羽瞳依言躺下，展耀使了下劲坐起身甩开白羽瞳想要帮忙的手，翻身趴在了白羽瞳身上，舔上了白羽瞳胸前的凸起，牙齿蹭过乳晕，刺激与痛感并存，让白羽瞳倒吸了一口冷气。

看着展耀看样学样地折腾，白羽瞳轻笑摇头，伸手把一旁的盒子勾了过来，环抱着展耀，在他背后拆开了润滑剂包装。

“嘶……冷！”

滴落在脊背的液体凉得展耀一激灵，挤了一手润滑液的白羽瞳直接把手掌覆在了展耀臀部，顺着股缝将中指探到了穴口。

展耀惊得撑起上半身往前想逃，被白羽瞳低头噙住双唇，呼吸一窒间转移了注意力，让身后的手指得以探入指尖，“嗯！！”

白羽瞳单手架起展耀发软的身体，让他靠在自己的怀里，另一手耐心地旋转刺探，扩充着紧致的穴道。

“羽……羽瞳……别……”

展耀细碎的抗议并没有让白羽瞳停下动作，他侧头沿着展耀颈侧舔舐，在颈后侧的痕迹上停留，“我问过你的……”

即使白羽瞳只说了半句也能立刻理解他未尽含义的展耀愣了下，认命地放松身体把脸埋进白羽瞳的颈窝。

不再紧绷的身体让白羽瞳得以顺利地将第二根手指插入穴口，随着更多润滑液带进，旋转抽插变得顺利，指腹开始挠蹭过内壁的褶皱，探向穴道深处寻找。

“唔……”

埋首的动作让展耀刻意压制的呻吟更显沉闷，白羽瞳一边小心扩张一边安抚地顺着他的脊背，在探入第三根手指后终于触及到敏感点，刺激得展耀一声惊叫。

“不要……碰……难受……啊！”

轻柔而快速的按压让展耀语不成调，逐渐抬头的性器抵上白羽瞳的腰侧，让他咬了咬牙才压住冲动继续手上挑逗和扩张。

“呜……”

掌握不了主动权也不知道该怎么排解燥热的展耀，终是忍不住从呻吟变成了呜咽，白羽瞳把四根手指抽了出来，把人抱着放倒吻去展耀眼角滑落的泪滴。

白羽瞳直起上身拆开安全套的盒子，拿出一个用牙咬开了边角，抽出内容物往自己的性器上套，然后对上了展耀泛着水雾的眼眸。

 

Alpha易感期理应存在的燥动和失控在此刻仿佛荡然无存，白羽瞳感觉自己似乎从未如此清醒——眼前这个人是自己最重要的珍宝，想要爱他、保护他、彻底占有他——与性别毫无关系。

“猫儿，给我……”

空有满腹理论知识的展耀，面对完全不受控制的身体反应，说不怕是假的，但是白羽瞳虔诚俯身在额头落下的轻吻和这一句低语似乎安抚了他混乱的思维，下意识地抬手抚上白羽瞳的脸颊，抹去他额际渗出的汗珠，“小白……”

轻软的这一声就让白羽瞳感觉自己快要炸了，发泄似地啃了下展耀的嘴唇，起身架起展耀的一条腿，抽过一个枕头塞在了他的腰下，扶着自己的性器抵住扩张好的穴口，缓缓地顶了进去。

“唔……”

展耀用手臂盖住了眼睛，关闭视觉后反而更清晰地感受到体内被入侵的怪异感，比手指粗壮多倍的热物一点点地碾压过内壁，不疼却胀得难受。

大半的性器送进了穴道，白羽瞳双手卡住展耀的两侧腰胯，下身一顶把性器完全送了进去，换来被重重蹭过敏感点的展耀一声嘶哑尖叫。

白羽瞳腰胯的挺动不快却有力，顶得展耀浑身颤抖，哑着嗓子却再也叫不出来，连呻吟都逐渐破碎。

性器顶端不断地吐出液体却无法到达宣泄的阈值，展耀费力地伸出手想要自给自足，被白羽瞳一把抓住，“猫儿……我的……”

前端和后穴同时的刺激让展耀很快到达了释放的临界，却被生生堵住出口，展耀掐着白羽瞳的手臂想让他松手，反而被突然加快的抽插蹭压到体内敏感点，身体不受控制地抽搐。

白羽瞳不是第一次看到展耀哭，怕疼的展耀小时候经常哭，但是展耀的哭泣就和他不再喊的“小耀哥哥”一样，封存在了童年的记忆，未曾在此后的人生历程中得见。

此时的展耀却哭得不由自己，满脸泪痕，眼泪还不住地从眼眶滚落，睫毛颤抖得挂不住泪珠，白羽瞳一直认为男人哭很难看，但是这样的展耀却美得不可方物。

“猫儿，看着我……”

展耀循着熟悉的声线抬了下眼皮，然后被白羽瞳的深吻和再一次发力抽插剥夺了思考能力，被压抑的欲望无从纾解，细碎的呻吟抑制不住地从交缠的唇舌漏出，直到白羽瞳到达临界，才松开对展耀性器的遏制，让他在瞬间本能释放。

展耀失焦的半开眼眸挂着泪滴，通红的眼眶和鼻头下，接吻带出的涎液顺着嘴角滑落，无一不刺激着白羽瞳的神经，让他在低吼一声后绷直身体，宣泄在了柔软的深处……

 

白羽瞳射精的持续时间比展耀要长一些，俯首在意识涣散的展耀颈侧舔舐了好一阵，才不舍地起身缓慢退出性器，扒下安全套，下床开始清理善后。

等把里外都擦洗干净的展耀放回重新铺好的床铺，洁癖归位的白羽瞳斟酌了几秒，把一干“垃圾”拿旧床单一裹直接扔出了卧室。

门一关，白羽瞳爬回床上蹭到了展耀身边，把背对着自己的人拦腰揽了过来，亲了亲他的后颈。

“我的猫儿……”

 

TB大概有C


End file.
